


Meeting the Press

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Adridge tells Daniel Johnson, his secretary and boyfriend, that journalists are many-headed monster, like Hydra because they wouldn't stop asking questions. Daniel prepares a great number of documents for Max for the opening of Xanadu, the new botanical garden of Zoa. Max doesn't prepare himself that well; he doesn't read enough documents and drinks too much coffee.This part is inspired by the Herculean task of Hydra at Lerna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan woke up in Max’s embrace. Max was still sleeping. He loved Max’s reddish brown hair sparkled by the sunlight. He kissed Max, who slowly woke up, and kissed his forehead. Dan moved a bit in Max’s embrace. Max smiled.

“Say it,” Max said.

“I gotta pee!” Dan crossed his legs. 

“I know. Morning piss. Such a strong golden beautiful stream. Never-ending flow.”

“Ooh. What you said made me leak a bit!”

“Let me kiss you again, Dannie” Max kissed Dan, whose hands were at his own crotch. Max knew Dan really liked his soft, wet, warm mouth kissing. Dan would relax, and…

“God, it’s leaking! Max, stop!”

“I’ll carry you to the toilet.” Max heaved Dan out of bed and started walking towards the toilet. At the moment of standing up, he realized that his dam was also going to burst. 

Max enjoyed holding and challenging himself so he let Dan piss first. Dan wet his boxers a bit, and yet he aimed at the toilet almost in no time. He released a powerful morning golden piss into the toilet bowl and sighed very loud. This made Max cross his legs. He touched the protruding bladder softly. “Oooh!” he moaned.

“You can join me here, Max! Ahhhh” Dan was still pissing. 

“No thanks. Just fine. Oh Fuck!” Max crossed his legs. He knew he got the strongest bladder, comparing with the other two friends of his. The warm liquid had reached the tip of his penis now.

“I know you’re not!”

“Ooh. Leaking a bit, but I just want to challenge myself. As I did yesterday,” Max referred to their first date last night. Max knew from Ian’s text that Ian was going out with Hugh. Max then decided to date Dan, his attractive secretary, and was so happy to know that Dan wanted to date him as well. They both decided to stay at Dan’s flat. On the way, Dan started to need to pee and they were still in the tube. Max seemed nonchalant about Dan’s expression, but Dan could notice a huge bulge inside Max’s grey trousers. Max then told Dan how much he could be turned on with men desperate to pee, and enjoyed holding it himself. Max said he was desperate as well after they had walked out of the restaurant to have their first kiss. Max could sit still, while Dan could not. When they reached the station where Dan lived, Dan could not hold it anymore and started to leak in his trousers. Max hugged him softly and took him to a dark alley near the tube station. He then told Dan to unzip and pee all the rest, guarding his date. Dan’s piss stream was still strong despite the fact that he had lost some in his pants. Watching cute Dan pissing made him squirm. The hot liquid inside him wanted to burst out of his cock, but yet he crossed his legs and held on. He could hold the longest for almost six hours. The relief was the best. This was just only almost an hour. He moaned when he saw Dan trickled the last drop in the alley. Dan then took him to his flat. They kissed again, and, this time. Max was holding his crotch very tightly. Dan allowed him to use his toilet, but Max would not allow himself. He squirmed and asked for more drinks. Dan was going to chide him, but then just wanted to see Max pissing hard as well, so he brought Dan two cartons of orange juice. Max drank quickly and squirmed. Max’s desperate moan aroused Dan as never before. He had never heard such a sexy moan before. An hour pass and Max still held on, with a bit of urine coming out. Dan got hard and took of his clothes. Dan started to masturbate and moaned. Dan was desperate to have sex with Max, and Max just wanted to play his game. Dan then wash his hands again and again, and turned on the shower. Max’s dam then had burst. He ran into the bathroom and unzipped. His cock was already spewing the hot piss stored almost three hours ago. He peed as if he were drilling the toilet. Max’s smile of relief aroused Dan. After that forceful, copious hot piss, they both had great sex.

Thinking about that, Max started to realize that his morning piss could not be kept any longer. Dan was peeing his last drops, but it seemed to take too long time for him. He wanted to rush in, but just held it as much as he could. 

Dan walked out relieved, so it was his time now. Max released his piss despite the fact that his dick was still in his shorts. He took his shorts off and stood there pissing like mad. The copious piss hitting the toilet reverberated all over the toilet. He pissed, and pissed and pissed.

“That was close! Ahhhhh!

“I know you like it, Max, but you know what you have to do today?”

“What’s that?”

“Press conference at ten thirty. Now it’s eight o’clock. “

“Ahhhhhhh journalists! They are many-headed monsters.” Max never seemed to stop pissing.  
\-----dfsdf-------------------  
The press conference was about the new botanical garden owned by Zoa. It was known by many journalists as well as environmental activists that Max Adridge was going to present the botanical garden himself, and they were ready to fire him questions concerning the garden and Zoa itself. Dan, as his secretary, had prepared him a great deal of information in order to deal with the questions. Max did read them, well, a few of them, mainly the details about his own botanical garden, but not much about climate change. Max insisted on being driven there by Dan, despite Dan’s warning about the environmentalist questioning about him ruining nature. Eventually, Dan drove him to the place, while Max was reading a few documents more about Xanadu, which is the name of this garden. Max was getting sleepy and drank a lot of coffee Dan had brought to keep awake and read more details. 

“Max, prepare yourself well,” Dan said, as he parked in front of a small teashop that belongs to the garden. The teashop was arranged for press conference. They arrived ahead of time, but some of the journalists had been there and waited to take a photo of Max. Max was not only a member of the board of Zoa, but also a well-known wealthy heartthrob. The teashop was going to be crowded soon, Dan was quite sure. 

“I know. You know, Max, these journalists are many-headed monsters. Like Hydra in Hercules. When you cut one head, two heads sprang out of the cut. They will never stop asking,” Max finished the whole thermos of coffee. “Ahhh. Great coffee, thank you, Dan.”

“You drank all the coffee!”

“Yes. If you want some, I’ll buy you a cup at the shop. The coffee there is great as well.”

“No. I mean you’ll need to pee when you start presenting.”

“There are toilets inside the shop. Don’t be worried. I’ll take care of it.”

Max walked inside the shop, followed by Dan. The cameras flashed, and he smiled. People kept talking to him, and Max did enjoy his popularity. Dan ordered a cup of tea, and sat at the corner, hoping that the press conference was going well. 

Fifteen minutes later, the conference was ready. Dan and Max welcomed a great number of journalists as well as some environmental activists they knew. Then, Max stepped up on stage, reread the information he had saved in his ipad, before the start of the presentation. Max then shook hands with Dr. Barlow, who was going to give some information about the upcoming plant festival at Xanadu.

Max then felt the fullness of his bladder, then he looked around and found that a great number of people had gathered around the stage. Max looked at the door of the toilet and found people queuing for it. He just wanted to know now who made a blueprint of this teashop. Anyway, Max was sure he could hold it. This was only the first time his bladder sent a signal. He could hold it quite long after the first sign. He crossed his legs a bit to tie the knot in, and stood up, preparing for his presentation. He saw Dan looking at him and that made him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is attacked by journalists, the many-headed monsters as Max says, and his bladder is so full, then Dan comes to help. Help?

“Thank you everyone for coming here. Xanadu is our new place for botanical research as well as educational recreation for students. Many of you might have known about Xanadu, but let me show you a video tour around our large green space of Xanadu.”

The video was screened and show a vast area of land filled with a great number of plants, set up into zones like many other botanical gardens. The zone for lotus and water plants made Max wince a bit and sneakily grabbed his crotch. The water was flowing continuously and its sound greatly disturbed him. He crossed his legs again. At this time, he could feel a twinge from his bladder. The coffee as well as some juice he had in the morning was waiting to get out. After his morning piss, he hadn’t pissed yet.  
The video had ended. Unfortunately it ended with the image of a lush green area sprinkled with water. That made him felt the desperation once more. He ignored it and started speaking. 

From the corner of the teashop, Dan was looking at his boss and boyfriend caringly. He was quite sure that Max’s bladder was so full. He could read Max’s expression very well, yet Dan was sure that Max could pass these twelve slides successfully without wetting himself. He could hold his hot piss in his fully stretched bladder for more than an hour or even two.

That was right. Max had passed twelve slides concerning zones in Xanadu successfully, but if looking carefully, people could notice that he looked unwell. Especially, after he talked about the water plants, he could not keep still. Dan was quite sure that Max needed a wee quite badly. Normally, he wouldn’t show his desperation this clearly. Dan sighed. He was angry because Max did not acknowledge any present-day environmental concerns and spoke as if Xanadu were pristine garden of Eden, and yet he had to admit that he was aroused by Max’s desperation. Max crossed his legs again. God, he must really need a wee. Normally, it was Dan who lost the holding contest between them. But this time, Max was clearly in his plight. 

An hour had passed. It was Dr. Barlow’s turn for explaining about the new Max sat down and sneakingly grabbed his long penis again. God, he needed to piss quite bad now. His bladder was weaker than usual because recently he had held it too often recently. After having a boyfriend who enjoyed looking at him pissing, and holding with him, his bladder muscle became a bit weaker, without any rest. He crossed his legs again, not caring people would know that he needed to go. 

He tried to take his mind off his desperation, and listened to Dr. Barlow’s presentation. The festival was called Trition’s garden. Max thought Triton was a giant, but he was wrong. Triton was Poseidon’s son, so Triton is god of the sea. Dr, Barlow was showing, on the screen, plants that grow near the sea as well as in the sea itself. The short clips of Sargassum seaweed flowing in the ocean made Max grabbed his cock again. He winced when Dr. Barlow talked about the flow of warm current in the ocean, in relation to organisms living in the seaweed. For Max, something warm, or even hot was going to come out of himself now, if he weren’t allowed to go to toilet in 15 minutes. The hot coffee was getting him now, and he couldn’t help squirming. Despite some self-control, he knew some would know how badly he needed to pee. He just wanted to check out right now how the toilet was redecorated, as he was told. Why did he have to sit here beside Dr. Barlow, who kept taking about the sea and waterfall? Why couldn’t he just sprint to the toilet and blasted the toilet bowl with his hot pent-up urine?

Dr. Barlow’s presentation had ended. Max sighed and shook hands with Dr. Barlow once more. He knew it was time for him to pee now. Yet, it was actually the time for journalists and activists to ask questions. He sat down again, crossing his legs once more. He knew it wouldn’t help that much now. His dam was soon to be broken. The hot piss was soon to flow into his urethra. 

Dan stood up and came to Max’s rescue. 

“Mr. Adridge was not feeling well today,” Dan said and Max started to smile, “You are allowed only three questions and for other questions, you could ask Dr. Barlow, our director” Max sweated a bit after hearing. He wasn’t sure he could pass the second question.

“Mr. Adridge, from Environment Today, we would like to know about your plan for climate change and the Anthropocene. Are you going to plan for some exhibitions concerning these topics?”

Max answered at full speed, “Surely we are planning. The Anthrolocene, sorry, Anthropocene was of great interest among us. We are thinking about setting up exhibitions about plants in the time of the dinosaurs. We have prepared a great number of ferns and cycads for that. It was going to be an interesting thing. You could ask more with Dr. Barlow. For climate change, we are going to publish a great deal of books from our researchers to publicise about this problem.” Max moaned softly and crossed his legs again. He wasn’t sure whether his brief was getting damp a bit now.

“Mr. Adridge, from The Planet Earth, we would like to ask about the corruption behind this megaproject of Xanadu. We have known from a reliable source that Harry Renner’s brother-in-law was involved.”

“Sorry. I really don’t know about this. Sorry.” Max then thought, please just let me go. The piss was going to blast out of me now. Max looked desperately at the toilet door and hoped he could join the queue. Only one man was waiting in front of it, and he danced quite desperately. That made him even more desperate. 

“Mr. Aldridge, from The Greee Mag, could you tell us about water usage in Xanadu? We are facing climate change and a great deal of water is going to be soon lacking. I hope there is a well-planned water usage for this project.”

“Surely, we have planned all the sewage system and the use of water very carefully. The climate is changing. It is getting hotter so we need to urinate, no sorry,” Max crossed his legs once more, “utilize a great number of water by recycling it. We wouldn’t let it green and lush for too long. We just want out visitors to see what is happening to our beautiful earth. So the water from the toilet here, for example,” Max regretted saying that, would be recycled for some of the plants as well.”

After this, Max looked again at the toilet. Three people were now queueing. The man was still dancing desperately. Dan came to Max’s rescue again and took him to the car. Journalists wouldn’t obey Dan, and followed Max to the car. Three questions were surely not enough. They couldn’t stop asking. Max just answered shortly to them, and winced. His urine was leaking now, and yet he talked to them again, hoping that he could put an end to their curiosity, but no, he couldn’t. He just squirmed in front of the car, surrounded by journalists. In the nick of time, Dan took him inside the car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dan let Max pee? Let's see!

“Godddd, I told you they were monsters.”

“You are such a monster too.”

“How come? Oh God! Hurry up, Dan, it’s gonna come out. There’s a toilet at the building two hundred metres from here. ”

“Do you know about Anthropocene?”

“Is that the period of ancient animals?” Max held himself openly, with both hands on his crotch. “Gosh, it’s filling up. Another hundred metres, Dan!”

“No, you idiot!” Dan was obviously annoyed, “Anthropocene is the period of humans, the period which human also causes the change of natural phenomena. It was argued to start around the late eighteenth century, when steam engines were used around the world. Why don’t you read my notes?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was important. Ooh. Fuck! Hurry up! It’s gonna leak out!”

“It is important. You own this botanical garden. You have to know! It’s the current theme of environmental studies.”  
“Why do you know that? You were a literature student!”

“I’m interested in literature and environment.”

“Thank God.” Max didn’t seem to listen. “I haven’t leaked much. Park here. Park here.”  
Dan continued driving. “I won’t stop.”

“Why, Dan? I’m gonna burst!” His cock spurted out a jet of hot urine. 

“I won’t,” Dan was still driving furiously. The car moved faster on the bumpy earth. 

“Goddddd. Stop. Please. It’s leaking.” Max’s brief was damp for sure now. He held the tip of his cock fast, trying not to make any more leaks. Hot piss spurted out bit by bit. “Ahhhh God! It’s coming!”

“I’ve prepared a lot of information before we were going on a date last night. You said you would read all of the documents today, but, no, you didn’t. You have never cared that I care.” 

“I’m sorry! I know now that the consequence was horrible. Please, let me pee now. This building has toilets as well.” Now the little wet patch appeared on his blue trousers. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please, Dan. I’m sorry.” Max knew crossing legs wouldn’t help; he was far from desperation. His bladder was going to explode. He looked longingly at the research building which the car had driven past. He knew the toilet there was large, to accommodate a great number of researchers and guests. He had peed there once. But he had passed it just now. 

“You have never repented!” Dan sped up, and saw Max grabbing his crotch for dear life. Max squirmed again and again. For Dan, Max needed to be punished.

“I do repent now! Please. I’m sorry. I appreciate everything you did for me. I’m such a hideous boyfriend. God, Dan, Let me piss, please! I have never needed to pee so badly!”  
“Promise me you’ll care!” Dan drove past another building.

“ I do and I will, for sure!” Max knew twenty seconds after this his trousers were going to be ruined.

“Promise me you’ll care more!” Dan drove past another building. Max saw a man grabbing his crotch and running inside. The toilet sign in front of it was never so big for him.   
“I will. Dan, I love you! I’m serious,” Max said, “ I know I just tell you that I want you to try having sex with someone else, among us, like Harry, Dan, or even Hugh, and I just want to do it with you. But you’re my number one. I want to see you every day. I’m sorry I don’t act it out that I appreciate your love and care.” Max kissed Dan and let go of his crotch. The dam was broken completely. Max started to release his hot piss into his trousers. 

Dan stopped and smiled. Max ran out to the huge tree nearby. Dan followed him closely.

“Dan, help me!”

“What?”

“Zippers got stuck!” Max attempted to unzip again and again, but to no avail, he could open only 1/8 of the whole length of his zippers. His dick spurts a great deal of hot urine and wet a large area of his crotch. 

Dan knelt in front of Max’s crotch and slowly tear the zipper apart. Dan saw a soaked brief and moved away quickly before he was going to get wet by this heavy rainstorm. Max yanked his long cock and pissed the rest of his hot pent-up piss blissfully. He shivered in relief and moaned sexily. The double projectiles of urine hit the roots of the huge tree, with a bit of vapour coming up in the air. 

“Unleash the hydra!” Max laughed. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sweet!”

“The tea is getting me too!” Dan unzipped and pissed beside his boyfriend. The piss was not as strong, but it was one of the best piss in his life. 

“ I love you, Dan. Ahhhhhhhh”


End file.
